<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Them Pay by aravenwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067943">Make Them Pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood'>aravenwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe could feel his hands still shaking with rage. As they’d hurried towards the prison cell they knew contained Nicky, the narrow corridors echoed near inhuman screams. He could hear them still, ringing in his ears. Could hear Nicky begging for them to kill him in every language he knew. By the time they’d gotten to him he’d been dying, but still able to scream until a sledgehammer smashed into his ribs, after which he’d gone finally, mercifully silent. </p><p>Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "lost their voice from screaming".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Them Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Once again I feel awful for Nicky but he's just so whumpable. And I'm very weak for angry, protective Joe! Yeah I just love these two.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m alright,” Nicky tried to say, but his voice was too hoarse for words. He was covered from head to toe in blood and several of his wounds had yet to heal. His chest was misshapen from ribs which had caved in. His arm hung limp at his side, an ugly bulge on his forearm and yellowing bruises mostly hidden beneath the blood. There was a shallow cut on his neck, mostly healed but Joe still couldn’t bring himself to look at it.</p><p>Joe could feel his hands still shaking with rage. As they’d hurried towards the prison cell they knew contained Nicky, the narrow corridors echoed near inhuman screams. He could hear them still, ringing in his ears. Could hear Nicky begging for them to kill him in every language he knew. By the time they’d gotten to him he’d been dying, but still able to scream until a sledgehammer smashed into his ribs, after which he’d gone finally, mercifully silent.</p><p>They’d given his torturer a quick death to get him away from Nicky, but Joe wished he’d suffered. He wished he could bring the bastard back and break every bone in his body, knowing that every time he died it would start all over again. Nicky had been afforded no mercy, had been beaten and broken almost beyond recognition and they couldn’t even get revenge.</p><p>“Joe,” Nicky choked out, his breaths whistling in his throat. He was exhausted, unable even to sit up without Andy’s arm beneath his shoulders. And yet he still had the energy to look worried, even when he was the one who’d suffered through this ordeal.</p><p>“I’m sorry he died fast,” Joe whispered in his ear, taking Nicky’s now uninjured hand in his and running his thumb over previously swollen knuckles. One shattered forearm, two broken hands. They’d wanted him to suffer.</p><p>Nicky managed to huff out a weak laugh. “I’m not,” he answered, then coughed roughly as his throat protested.</p><p>“Hush,” Andy said from behind him. Her eyes were full of relief, but her jaw was set in a way that told Joe she’d wanted to make Nicky’s torturer pay too.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Joe said and rose to his feet. He wasted no time checking to see if Nicky could stand, but instead lifted the man into his arms, careful of the healing bones. “Rest, Nicky. They will not hurt you again.”</p><p>He hated the relief he saw on Nicky’s face. That he had enough fear in him to be relieved was wrong. Joe wanted to be sick. They’d done this to his love and he couldn’t even punish them for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>